


Knowledge

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Suzannah settles in at Hogwarts.





	

The thirst for knowledge had been something that drove Suzannah from a young age. Her parents had taught her to seek out knowledge at all times and she did. She always did. For a child of Twelve she was strongly determined and passionate about learning. It was this drive to learn and thirst for knowledge that had lead her here. She had learnt at a young age that she had a talent for magic and so had done all she could to learn. Now she was headed to Hogwarts. 

She had been completely sure of herself when she took the seat, knowing that she would be chosen to be a Ravenclaw. She had read up a little the second she got her books. Ravenclaw was the house of those who loved learning and wanted knowledge. She wanted both, she wanted knowledge and she had a real hunger for learning. 

Whilst other children were making friends she was in the library, alone, reading. She didn’t exactly ignore other children, she just preferred to read. By the end of the first year she had read most of the simple books and had made an in-roads into one of the heavier books. She had begged her parents to let her stay over Christmas break so that she could finish. 

She had made her way through year after year, slowly gaining friends, mostly from within Ravenclaw. She had written multiple pages of notes and when she came to take her OWLS she had aced them, she had been completely unfazed by being asked to take her NEWTS early too.


End file.
